HISS
The HISS is a Cobra assault vehicle. Infantry can take an objective, but armor is the only true way to hold it. The Cobra HISS Tank was developed by Destro’s M.A.R.S. corporation to fulfill two separate needs on the battle field, anti-personnel and heavy armor. The HISS tank is the most versatile and deadly opposition on any battlefield. Whether on city streets or through the dense jungle, the HISS can outrun, out-maneuver, and out-perform just about anything in its class. They are built with a modular design, allowing Cobra’s technicians to easily replace and repair battle damaged units with maximum efficiency. Although specialized drivers are selected and trained to pilot most HISS tanks, the cockpit design is simple enough for almost any basic trooper to understand and operate if necessary. The Cobra HI'gh '''S'peed 'S'entry (HISS) Tank has been the dominant tank used by Cobra forces since the organization's inception. The HISS has been upgraded and remodeled over time, but all variants share a similar general design, featuring dorsal mounted cannons. The HISS was developed to fulfill two separate needs on the battle field, anti-personnel and heavy armor. the HISS tank is the most versatile and deadly opposition on any battlefield. Whether on city streets or through the dense jungle, the HISS can outrun, out-maneuver, and out perform anything in its class. Built with a modular design allowing Cobra’s technicians to easily replace and repair battle damaged units with maximum efficiency. Although specialized drivers are selected to pilot most HISS tanks, the cockpit design is simple enough for almost any basic trooper to understand and operate. Features Dorsal–mounted twin 30mm automatic canons capable of delivering 50 rounds per minute. 4,000 round capacity. Round-stopping, Shatterproof Plexiglas canopy modified with micro-steel mesh. Low-level light and infrared scanners with micro-resolution radar for high-speed maneuvering and personnel motion detection. Speed: (fully loaded) 75 mph road; 60 mph cross country. Range: (fully loaded) 275 miles. Weight: 9.75 tons. History Canon continuity During the assault on The Pit that the HISS tanks were painted "Cobra Blue" to match the uniforms of the Cobra legions. A benefit of the unorthodox coloration was that the Cobra SNAKE Battle Armor was unable to fire on anything painted thusly and therefore the captured Kwinn and Snake-Eyes were unable to turn their weapons on the Cobra tanks. Later, during the Cobra Civil War, Serpentor made a statement by having the Baroness tied to the front of his HISS. The Cobra H.I.S.S. II was first deployed by Cobra in 1989, driven by Track-Vipers. Production of H.I.S.S. IIs was discontinued in 1991. MUX History In the year 2000 an experimental '''H.I.S.S. III was introduced, piloted by Rip It. They ultimately were deemed too expensive for mass production.Category:2000 Instead, a modified and upgraded Cobra HISS Tank IIB was deployed in 2003. Category:2003 In 2005 a version of the HISS IV was updated for use by the Pit-Vipers. This upgrade was called the HISS IVb, or sometimes simply the HISS. However, In 2008 The Baroness returned to the HISS mk I designs in her 'Back to Basics' plan to cut costs and return to easier times both in maintenance and tactics, when things worked better for Cobra. While There were minor upgrades to targeting systems and armor, the basic systems were a return to the tested and tried original. Category:2008 An Arctic H.I.S.S. variant, using the Mk1 designs, was introduced in 2009 for operations in high altitudes and polar regions. HISS tanks were used in Major Bludd's assault on Chicago in 2009, again in 2010 during the attack on the Panama Canal, and again in 2011 during the Al-Alawi Invasion and the Assault on the Antarctica Decepticon Base. Category:2009Category:2010Category:2011 The H.I.S.S. Attack Scout, a much faster, lighter, and smaller recon tank, was deployed by Cobra in 2012. Although very different than the standard speed sentries, they too are piloted by Cobra H.I.S.S. Drivers. Category:2012 In 2014 the HISS IVb was modified to create the Cobra Septic HISS Tank MK II. In 2015 basic HISS tanks were upgraded, and specific HISS Gunners were trained to man them. HISS Tanks were used extensively in the 2016 invasion of Benzheen by Trucial Abysmia. Variations The original HISS tank was black, with an elevated pilot cockpit and twin cannons mounted on the back. Two Cobra soldiers could stand on the back of the tank. This version of the HISS was piloted by the HISS Driver. A version of the HISS tank was simply called the Cobra HISS Tank. Featuring an elevated cabin, and troop transport capabilities, this version was also well armed. The HISS featured two side mounted missile launchers, two machine guns under the cabin and dorsal mounted missile launchers. This version was piloted by the Night Creeper. Others using Mk1 designs * Septic Tank (1991) * H.I.S.S. III (2000) * Crimson Strike Team HISS Tank (2002) * Arctic H.I.S.S. (2009) HISS II HISS II Tanks are driven by Track-Vipers. They are a significant departure from the HISS mk 1 design. HISS III In the year 2000 an experimental H.I.S.S. III, based on the original HISS I designs, was introduced, piloted by Rip It and his HISS Drivers. They were deemed too expensive for mass production, and only a few of them entered service. HISS IV HISS IV Tanks are driven by Neo-Vipers. They are yet another departure from the HISS mk 1 design. HISS IVb * In 2005 a version of the HISS IV was updated for use by the Pit-Vipers. This upgrade was called the IVb, or sometimes simply the HISS. * Cobra Septic HISS Tank MK II (2014) HISS V HISS V Tanks are driven by H.I.S.S. Tank Drivers. Others using Mk5 designs *Crimson H.I.S.S. Tank (2011) * GI Joe's Tread Ripper Tank (2012) Cobra Commander's HISS A Specialized HISS Tank was designed in 2012 for Cobra Commander's exclusive use. This small tank is the staple of Cobra ground operations. Its small size and quick speed make it perfect for rapid deployment and serving as both anti-infantry and anti-aircraft defense. The unique triangular treads support the blue, armored body. On either side of the main body is a large silver Cobra logo. The large, almost snout-like cockpit extends forward from the body, armed with a 20mm rotating Gatling cannon. Behind the cockpit is a turret, sporting a heavy-impact missile launcher and a pair of 90mm cannons. The vehicle's serial number, 001, is stenciled in bold, red letters on the side of the cockpit, designating that this is the command HISS, usually containing Cobra Commander himself. Gallery Hisstank-1.jpg|HISS Mk 1 Hisstank-2.jpg|HISS Mk 1 Hisstank-3.jpg|HISS Mk 1 Hiss-II.jpg|HISS Mk 2 Hiss-III.jpg|HISS mk 3 HISS-IV.jpg|HISS IV Hiss-Crimson.jpg|Crimson HISS Hiss-Arctic.jpg|Arctic HISS Footnotes References * joebattlelines.com * ViolentFix.com * 2015 HISS Tank @ YoJoe.com Category:Cobra vehicles Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Ground Forces Category:Cobra tanks Category:Current Cobra vehicles